Earth and Sky
by ToMyDearestForsaken
Summary: S2E9 "The Lady of the Lake"  Merlin has never known anyone like her.  And Freya, in her fright, finds comfort in his arms this night.  One-Shot


So I wrote this after I watched The Lady of the Lake in Season 2 of Merlin.

First of all, Merlin is the most FANTASTIC character. He's sweet and innocent, while being wise and thoughtful all at the same time.

And when I watched the episode, I almost lost it when I realized she wasn't going to make it. And I thought it awful that she was forgotten it seemed the rest of the season. I couldn't help but feel that they were perfect for each other. So this was written to sort of bring out the beauty of the innocence that is their love.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Panic consumed her.<p>

What was she thinking, coming here? In her life she had always made it clear to herself that she would avoid over populated areas, and that was EXACTLY what Camelot was. And she knew. She knew too well. She had endangered everyone by escaping that cage.

She had endangered everyone…including him.

Shivers ran up and down her spine like sprites on water. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing over her cheeks, even as his warmth wrapped around her like the blanket her mother had made her once as a child. It was innocent, delicate, but it held a quiet comfort that made her glad to have it.

Even if she didn't deserve it.

"Th-they're going to find me!" she whispered, more to herself than to him. "I can't go back in that cage again!"

The cage. Her soul torment these long, dark days. Never ending travel. Never ending fear that her life might end at any moment. Straw that had been filthy for months it seemed, on a dank wooden floor rotting from the outside forces. And the bars. The only thing that was good about the cage.

It kept the monster in; it kept everyone out.

"Sh! It's okay. I won't let that happen," he whispered, holding her close. "I promised I would look after you, and I will." There was a moment of silence as he held her, his comfort melting the tension in her shoulders, her sobs ebbing.

"You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"

She looked into his eyes, surprised. Those light blue eyes that she knew would never tell a lie. There was truth in those eyes. "You…you're not scared of me?"

His next words…his next words she would never forget. "Being different is nothing to be scared of."

Blinking back fresh tears, she realized his question. The quick glance she gave his lips was her reply.

* * *

><p>As his lips met hers, the earth dropped from beneath them. For all Merlin knew, they were in a field, trees swaying in the breeze, the stars above them and sweet grass below. He had never met any woman so sweet, so tender…<p>

So like him.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek, realizing that for the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. That he had someone there to cling to, to cherish, to share with.

And that was freedom itself.

As they parted, the sweetness flowing between them like honey over bark, he pressed his forehead to hers, only wishing that he could hear her thoughts. But they only thing he could hear were the sounds of her breathing, and the faint thud of his own heartbeat in his ears.

She looked to him first, and her eyes were dark with something he had never seen before in a woman. There was passion. It was shy, and demure, as if waiting. Wanting, but never asking.

So he kissed her again. And again. Taking small nibbles of her delicate lips as if not wanting to spoil the appetite he had suddenly conjured. But when she took his head in her hands, looked him in the eye before placing her lips on his…when she softly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, he consumed.

He took her mouth greedily, straining to understand this girl…this woman before him. She was suddenly on his lap, straddling him as they succumbed to the tension that had grown between them. He wanted to pull her closer. He wanted her under his skin and all around him. And yet even when he pulled her so close that her breasts were pressed flush to his chest, it wasn't enough.

"Merlin…"

His name was like a whisper from heaven on her lips.

* * *

><p>She knew what she was doing was out of line. It was dangerous.<p>

But she couldn't live without it.

The first time she had ever loved someone. The first time she had ever felt love. It was like seeing the sky for the first time and wanting to get lost in the vastness of it.

And the feel of him against her, his warm skin under her hands: velvet. She had never touched velvet before in her life, but she imagined that this was what it would feel like. He had removed his shirt, letting her hands explore his chest, his back, everything she could reach above the waist and still she wanted more.

He kissed her collar bone, whispered sweet nothings against her skin. He nibbled at her ear and she giggled, his breath reminding her of a horse sniffling for treats.

When she looked into his eyes again, she realized again what he was asking. The whole of the moment was silent, the only music being made by their breathing, their soft sighs and moans. Whole conversations were made through their eyes. As his hand traveled along her rib cage, she read the question again and again in her mind.

And in one fluid motion, she grasped his hand, held it tightly in hers as she placed it against her breast.

* * *

><p>The sigh that escaped them in unison was like a crescendo into their lovemaking. Her rags were removed in an instant it seemed, thrown to the floor and forgotten. His clothes were now a pillow under her head, the blanket he had brought her before beneath him.<p>

She felt him everywhere. Trailing his fingertips along the inside of her arm, tracing the outline of her bellybutton. And when he placed his fingers on her womanhood, she flinched, pressing back memories.

He stopped, her tension all too clear. He didn't want to hurt her, and the guilt in her eyes as she looked into the candle flames scared him. Who would have hurt this girl, this woman who was so beautiful? This woman who was giving him so much?

"Freya…" he whispered.

She looked away from her nightmares into his smiling face. Her anxiety floated away.

"You…you're so beautiful."

Tears of subtle happiness crept in her eyes. She nodded in silent acceptance, parting her knees softly.

Their mating was innocent, like the branches of a tree swaying together. His movements were slow, careful to not hurt her any more than he had when he pressed through her maiden head. The smell of sweat and candle wax wafted through the air.

When passion overtook them, their confidence growing in their pace, they moved faster. Flesh pressed against flesh. Sighs turned into moans of ecstasy. Hearts began to pound and her body began to writhe beneath his in her climax. Her toes curled and her fingers dug into his skin as she came, waves of glory and power washing over him as she tightened around his manhood.

Thrusting again and again, he waited. Gods he waited. Until her passion was almost near its end. And when he finally let go, when he finally released the pleasure that had been waiting, he looked into her eyes.

Their eyes meeting was like the earth meeting the sky for the first time. They smiled upon each other with love and knowledge of what they had shared.

He brushed a sweaty curl from her brow, kissed her again. On her forehead, her eyes, her nose.

"I love you Freya," he whispered. "I…I've never felt this way…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Merlin…" she sighed. "I love you."


End file.
